Please, Master
by MichaelCotedeWeatherly
Summary: Just a really weird one-shot about what happens when Tony mucks about with silly string at the office :) Rating T, but I'm not sure.


**A/N: Hi! This is just a little weird…very weird…one shot. I don't know how I thought of it. I am sane, though. I promise! :P Anyways, I hope you guys like my weirdness :)**

**P.S: Gibbs is Tony's 'master' and they are in a relationship.**

**Please, Master**

Today had been a slow day at the office. There had been no case for the Major Crimes Response Team and the day was filled with catching up on forgotten, boring paperwork. For the first few hours, Tony had managed to contain his energy. But soon, he started getting restless. He didn't like making his master angry, so he paced up and down for a while, trying to release his pent up energy, but it didn't really work. When Gibbs had to go and talk to the director, he let his energy free, starting with throwing paper balls at McGee and Ziva. Then elastic bands. But he had somehow got a hold of cans of silly string, and it ended up with him covering himself, McGee, Ziva and Gibbs in string. Gibbs sent them all home, furious. And because Gibbs was Tony's master, Tony had been given a punishment, so that brings us to now. Tony had sit at the kitchen table for an hour, with no entertainment. Gibbs was sat in front of him, reading the newspaper. About half an hour into the punishment, Tony realized that he hadn't been to the bathroom in a few hours.

"Gibbs, I need to go to the bathroom." He said. Gibbs either didn't hear him, or was ignoring him. "Gibbs, I need to use the bathroom." He said again, getting uncomfortable.

"That's nice." Gibbs said, not looking up from the paper. "Thanks for sharing."

"May I go to the bathroom, Master?" Tony tried again, shifting in his chair, mentally slapping himself for forgetting to ask politely the first time. Gibbs looked up from his paper.

"No you may not. You did not ask properly the first two times, and you still have half an hour left of punishment." Gibbs told him, now in full bastard mode. "You will have to wait." Tony resisted the urge to just get up and go to the bathroom. Instead, with a forced smile, he said,

"Yes, Master." He shifted in his seat, trying to find a comfortable position to accommodate his quickly filling bladder.

"Sit still." Gibbs ordered him. Tony glared at him, sitting on his hands so he wouldn't embarrass himself even more by holding himself.

_15minutes later (still 15minutes to go)_

Tony was ready to burst now. He had tried everything. Crossing and uncrossing his legs, thinking of something else. Nothing worked, and he was so close to holding himself, but he refused to do that. His leg was bouncing up and down furiously. Gibbs noticed this, and decided to use Tony bladder to his advantage as an extra punishment. Gibbs got up and filled a jug with water, grabbed a glass and set them both on the table in front of Tony.

"Look at glass." He ordered, waiting until Tony was looking at the empty object. Gibbs started to slowly fill the glass with water from the jug, smirking when Tony's leg started bouncing even more madly. He put the jug back on the table.

"Drink. Unless you want an extra half hour sitting here." He pressed the glass into Tony's hands. He ignored the glare Tony sent him as he started to slowly drink the cool liquid. "All of it." By the time Tony had nearly finished the glass, his hand was shaking, making a bit of water dribble down his chin. He finished the last of the water, and went to wipe away the water, but Gibbs grabbed his arm.

"Leave it." He said gruffly, before filling the glass again and forcing Tony to drink again. When Tony had finished that glass, he had just under 10minutes left, Gibbs thought it would be nice to _accidently _knock the jug over, making the remaining water to slowly wet the table, and drip onto the floor with a _plop!_ He got great pleasure in watching Tony shake.

_5minutes left_

Tony didn't know it was possible to hate somebody so much until now. He couldn't believe that Gibbs had made him drink _two full pint glasses_, and then _accidently _spilt the remaining water. He now tensed his thighs together and he was shaking, desperate to relieve himself. He needed to pee so bad his stomach hurt. He had a shaking hand wrapped loosely around his stomach. He looked up at the clock, seeing time was pretty much up. "Can I please go now, Master?" he asked as politely as he could through clenched teeth. Gibbs glanced at the clock.

"One more minute." He told him, smirking. Tony nodded tightly, his stomach hurting more. He found it scary that he could actually _feel _where his bladder was, because of how much it had expanded. '_This is longest minute known to man!_' he thought to himself. Gibbs stood up.

"You can go now." He said. Tony stood up quickly, hoping that the change of posture wouldn't cause any leakage. He went to move forward, when Gibbs spoke again. "You can go to the bathroom, as long as you walk there at my pace, and you do not go until I tell you." Gibbs told him. Tony felt like screaming, just like his bladder was.

"Yes, Master." He whispered. Gibbs started walking very, _very _slowly in front of him. At first, Tony didn't feel his hand sub-consciously move from his stomach to his groin to hold himself, but when his hand brushed against his zipper, he quickly moved his arm back to his stomach. He could feel his member throbbing, begging for release, as they slowly made their way pasted the downstairs bathroom (which Tony looked longingly at the door of) and up the stairs. When they finally to the upstairs bathroom, Gibbs stopped outside the door, not allowing Tony pass.

"WHAT!" Tony yelled, covering his mouth as soon at the words left his mouth. "Master, I…I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to!" he pleaded softly. Gibbs just shook his head.

"I really should send you back downstairs, but I'm gonna let it slide." Gibbs told him. "Assuring that it is not going to happen again?" Tony nodded frantically.

"Never again, Master. I promise!" Tony assured. Gibbs smiled.

"Good boy." He praised. "Now, when I open the door, you are going to stand in the bath tub." He ordered gruffly. Tony frowned slightly, but nodded. Tony was now shuffling from foot to foot, and was happy to do anything if that meant he could pee. Gibbs opened the door and moved out of the way to allow Tony to step in the tub. Once he had done that, Gibbs spoke.

"You can pee now." Tony breathed out in relief, and he stepped out the tub to use the toilet, when Gibbs shook his head. "No. Stand in the tub and pee." He clarified. Tony frowned, stepping back in, and moved his hand to unzip his zipper, when Gibbs slapped his hand away. "No. Pee in your jeans." He told him. Tony pressed his thighs tighter together.

"You want me to…wet myself?" he asked. Gibbs nodded. Tony didn't like the idea, but it sounded really good to him right now. He tried, but the embarrassment was too much pressure, and he couldn't let go, even though he wanted.

"Gibbs…" he whimpered pathetically. "I can't." he whispered. Gibbs' eyes softened when he looked at his lover, seeing the inner turmoil he was in. He stepped in the bath, facing Tony.

"Here," he said softly. "Let me help you." He started squeezing Tony's penis gently, but when that didn't work, he placed a hand on Tony's back to keep him steady, and used his other hand to press down on Tony's bladder. He could see Tony was trying hold his urine back, embarrassed. "Just let it go Tony." He said gently. "Pee." That seemed to be enough for Tony, and a dark patch started to slowly appear on his pale blue jeans. Tony could feel the heat irradiating from his cheeks as he felt his urine run down his legs and into his socks. But the embarrassment changed into relief quickly when he felt his bladder empty. He breathed out a long sigh of relief. He peed for what seemed like a good minute and a half. But as soon as he was finished, the embarrassment returned, and he felt tears form in his eyes. He had just _wet himself_ in front of _Gibbs_. He hadn't wet himself since he was five, well, eight, but it's not his fault his mom made him wear diapers. He looked down at his urine-sodden socks as he felt the tears slip down his cheeks. Gibbs noticed this, and pulled him into a hug, not caring about the wetness. Tony buried his head into Gibbs' shoulder as he tried to hide the sobs.

"It's okay Tony." Gibbs whispered into his ear. "It's my fault, I should have just let you go. I'm sorry." And Gibbs wasn't lying. He felt incredibly guilty for he had done, once he saw the tears form in the younger man's eyes. He wasn't sorry for making him wait to relieve himself, he had deserved that. But he should have let him use the toilet after his time was up. And he saw how Tony was trying not to hold his groin and how he was holding his stomach at the table, and then he made him drink _two fucking pints _of water! No wonder people called him a bastard. The sobbing had subsided and now Tony was sniffing into Gibbs' shoulder.

"I'm sorry." Tony mumbled to him. Gibbs cuffed him softly on the back of the head.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. Come on, get out of those clothes and I'll wash you down." Gibbs said gently. Tony nodded and pulled away from the hug, still looking down. Gibbs tipped his chin up with his finger, making Tony look at him. "Hey. It is not your fault." Gibbs told him, softly but firmly. Tony nodded slowly, and started pulling his clothes off, glad to get in the shower because urine gets really itching after a minute of two. Gibbs got into the shower with him, and Tony was glad, because if he was by himself, he would have a complete meltdown and embarrass himself more than he already has. Gibbs gently washed the itchy urine remains away with a soft flannel. The warm water released the tension in Tony's muscles, making slump against Gibbs, tired all of a sudden. Gibbs turned the shower off and quickly dried himself before helping a sleepy Tony dry and dress himself in loose PJ's. Tony collapsed into the couple's bed, pulling Gibbs in with him. Tony curled up by Gibbs' side, his head on the older man's strong chest.

"'m sorry, bout the office." Tony slurred tiredly. Gibbs placed a gentle kiss on Tony's temple.

"It's okay Tony, just go to sleep." And Tony did.

And all was forgiven.

**A/N: …That was a weird story. Again, I have no idea how I came up with it, it just popped into my head, and wouldn't leave me alone till I wrote it. Anyways, I hope you like it, and I hope you have a happy New Year. :)**

**Chloe xxx**


End file.
